Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **Kendall smut** An idea I got based on a picture I saw with the idea as Kendall being your bodyguard


I drag the hem of my skirt further up my thigh not so accidentally, doing my best to make it look innocent, like it was caught on my ring or something; and peer through my lashes across the back of the limo at the blonde. He's Kendall Schmidt, the extremely sexy bodyguard that my father hired for me two months ago.

His jaw clenches and I bite back a smile, knowing my efforts aren't going by unnoticed.

"Oops", I giggle and begin bouncing my right leg that's crossed over the left at the knee, and tug on my clothing. I get no response from Mr. Schmidt, which doesn't make me happy because once again my hormones are raging and lust is pumping through my veins at lightning speed. A light bulb goes off above my head and I jump at the idea, frustrated and fed up at how I've been unable to lure him into my bed thus far. Subtlety hasn't worked, so I guess I have to be blunt.

I climb across the seat and sit down next to Kendall, tossing my hair behind my shoulders to offer him a view of my chest, which is only a hint of cleavage. Biting down onto my lower lip, I daringly move my hand to his knee and scratch my nails up and down the thin material of his pants. He's wearing a pair of sunglasses, but I can just imagine the way his eyes are narrowing behind the dark lenses.

Almost immediately, he catches my hand and stills it. "What do you think you're doing?", he asks.

"Oh come on", I tip my face towards him, angered at his stiffness. "Don't act like you don't feel what I do when you're close to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about", the pale man lifts my appendage and drops it into my lap. "And I also don't think your dad would appreciate anything going on between the two of us that isn't professional."

"Oh, so you think about me like that, huh? I knew it", I situate myself so that my body is angled towards his. "So tell me what you imagine", I run a hand up his arm and watch as his adam's apple bobs up and down with a hard swallow, and then he jerks away and scoots away from me. I stare at him astonished, not knowing what to say or how to handle his rejection.

"Look, this is inappropriate. Go move back to your own seat", he says as easily is he's instructing the driver of where to go, but I don't miss the way he clamps his teeth together like he's trying to fight with an unseen force.

"Daddy doesn't have to know. Or anyone else for that matter". I'm quick to add, "Besides how is it inappropriate to have a little fun?"

When he doesn't respond, I inch closer to him again, leaning my face into his neck and inhaling deeply. His scent is sharply masculine, making my head swim and erotic thoughts flow through my mind. "When you picture it, am I on top riding you? Or are you slamming into me from behind?" I pause long enough to lick at the shell of his ear before resuming my mission. "Do you like it kinky Kendall? I bet you jerk off thinking about me sucking you huh? Do you have any fetishes? Do y-"

I'm cut off when his hand suddenly encircles my wrist and I don't have a chance to protest before he guides my hand to his crotch, which is hard. This excites me and I drag my tongue up the side of his neck before biting on his earlobe. There's a warning tone in his voice when he speaks. "We shouldn't be doing this." Despite what he says, he wanted me to feel his reaction to me, so that only serves to encourage me.

"C'mon, let's have some fun", I slide my hand up his erection.

He groans and I take a cue from him, pushing one of his hands to my chest at the same time I swing a leg around his waist to straddle him. "Touch me", I utter, and when he cups my breast, I drop my head down towards his. When my lips meet his, it's blazing and ferocious. We both open our mouths at the same time, our tongues collide and dance with the other, teeth clashing wildly.

My hands tangle in his hair and I gasp when the heat of his hand creeps up my thigh and rubs me over the fabric of my panty. An "oh fuck", leaves my throat as a single digit sneaks inside the undergarment and traces my folds. Kendall maneuvers his head to my chest, pushing the dress out of his way with his chin and circling his tongue around my already peaked nipple. His finger glides down to my entrance and teasingly circles it with a slow pace. Growing impatient, I sink down on him, allowing the digit to pentrate me. It's not nearly thick or long enough, and barely relieves the ache, but my muscles clench around him desperately as he withdraws it and pushes back, crooking his finger at the right time to brush my g-spot.

Unable to help myself, I move my hips around, seeking relief and a slew of moans exit my mouth, muffled by his still covering mine. The coil in my womb tightens deliciously and I'm on the verge of letting go when seemingly out of nowhere he lifts me up and skitters to the opposite side, folding his hands in his lap. "Fix your clothes", he whispers urgently.

Before confusion can sink in, the car door comes open, revealing the chauffeur standing there. "Mr. Schmidt", he beckons the blonde with a nod, and with a calm demeanor, Kendall climbs out of the limo.

Next, my name is called and I exit the car in a ladylike fashion and keep my face stern, so as not to give off any signals that something had been going on.

...

As usual, it's well past midnight when I've finally settled into bed, but toss and turn restlessly, and then decide to get up for a drink of water. As I'm tip-toeing past Kendall's room, disappointment creeps up as I notice his light off. He managed to avoid me for the rest of the evening and now he's probably sleeping soundly without a care in the world while I'm sexually frustrated beyond belief.

I sigh and pad down the stairs to the kitchen, heading straight to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. I take one out and spin around to go back to bed when I'm caught off guard by a figure standing just a foot away. Adrenaline shoots through my veins and I shriek. Before I can figure out what to do next, a familiar voice speaks. "Relax, it's just me Kendall."

I note that he's dressed in only a pair of plaid pajama pants which hang dangerously low on his hips, and I inhale deeply to calm my breathing. "What-", I'm quickly stopped from posing my question when the water bottle is taken from my hand and dropped to the floor, and the bodyguard moves me backwards with his hands on my hips until my back collides with the cool surface of the refrigerator. My heart is still pumping wildly, but not from fear; this time it's with lust.

His voice is husky when he speaks, making every piece of hair on my body stand on end. "I've had your smell on me all evening and it's done nothing but drive me crazy."

Both of his hands move up beside my head, more or less pinning me against the appliance as he leans in so his hot breath dances across my face. "This is only going to happen once. Afterwards, neither of us will ever talk or think about it again."

My eyes widen with realization as arousal causes a tingling sensation between my thighs. I nod my response and watch in slow motion as Kendall's lips travel closer to mine, and then he pulls away at the last second just as I think he's going to kiss me. "Take your clothes off", he demands and takes a step back away from me.

It takes only a matter of seconds for me to lift the hem of my nightie up and pull it up over my head, then drop it to the floor. My eyes finally adjust to the darkness and I observe with amusement as Mr. Schmidt's lips part and his eyes look me up and down. The corner of one side of his lips turn up as he notices something. "You're not wearing any panties", he comments.

"I like to sleep...freely", I reply, letting my own gaze wander over his broad chest. He's lean but incredibly muscular except for the cutest little tummy pooch. The bulge at the front of the cotton pants makes my knees weak with anticipation and I reach for the waistline, giving the piece of clothing a tug. Kendall removes a yellow foil packet gracefully from the pocket, and then with a shimmy of those hips, the apparel falls to the floor and pools at Kendall's feet. I unabashedly stare at his hard-on, greedily drinking in the length and thickness, my body temperature kicking up several degrees. His balls are pulled up tightly with need, a sprinkling of short, dark hairs covering them.

My eyes travel to Kendall's face, his tongue is slowly licking his bottom lip back and forth as he watches me watching him. The air is thick with tension and after several seconds pass, with impatience, I attempt to wrap my hand around the smooth column of flesh, but he bats my hand away before I can accomplish my goal. "I don't want this to end before I even get inside of you", he explains.

With these words, I feel a surge of dampness to my center and my breasts grow heavy, the nipples hardening into peaks. "Well what are you waiting for?"

I hear a chuckle before the condom is thrust into my hand. I get the hint and tear it open with my nails, then remove it from it's packet and place the end of it on the tip of his cock, then proceed to take my time rolling it down until it meets his base. Kendall hisses at first contact, and his thighs clench tightly, letting me know he's not as calm and collected as he seems.

Once I'm finished, my hands drop to my sides and I murmur, "I've done my job", narrowing my eyes slightly and tilting my head to the side. Wasting no time, Kendall bites at my bottom lip roughly, and tugs it painfully before letting it go. He's completely unapologetic, not concerned with my well-being as he grasps the back of my knees and lifts me up, pushing me once again to the front of the refrigerator as leverage. I link my ankles together at his backside and he catches my lips in a hungry kiss and raises me up just enough so that my entrance is resting at his tip. We lock eyes and he lets go of me, simulateous gasps are emitted from the both of us at the pleasure as my tight muscles are invaded by him.

I have no time to get used to the intrusion before he bends his knees and withdraws himself almost all the way out of me. "Fuck you're so fucking tight and hot", Kendall almost growls and pushes back up into me. All I can do is moan and hold on tightly to his shoulders in a death grip as his lips attach themselves to my neck, and devour my skin. I'm lost in a world of bliss as his teeth scrape my skin and nibble at the sensitive flesh, all while he drives into me mercilessly.

The coil in my womb tightens with each second that goes by, Kendall's labored breathing and deep thrusts help to push me toward the edge. "Oh gosh...ohhh...so good babe", Kendall mouths into my chest.

The way his voice is breaking warns me that he's close, so I give my best attempt to swivel my hips to change the angle, not wanting to be left without release. Not oblivious to my agenda, the blonde cups one of my breasts and wraps his lips around the nipple of the other one, giving light sucks while he slows down his drives. His hips slam into mine repeatedly as his mouth works my nipple until I'm in a haze and my orgasm begins it's descent. I claw at Kendall's shoulder blades, crying out as the first wave of euphoria takes me over. My muscles clench around Kendall, not wanting him to stop, and his own hunger fuels him on. He picks up the pace, enhancing my high and mere moments later his mouth is brusing the skin across my chest as he spills his release, small groans escaping from deep inside his throat.

Our sweat slicked bodies stick together, but Kendall easily removes himself from me and doesn't so much as say a word or offer a look as he returns me to my feet, making sure they're planted firmly on the floor before picking up the plaid pants and walking away. I lean my worn out, trembling body against the refrigerator wearily, watching as the bodyguard disappears from my sight.


End file.
